A Change of Heart
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Shishido's first Christmas with his new family. Join him as he discovers the family that he had ever wanted was just around him, waiting for him to realize. Silver Pair Part III of Shishido series. List of said series inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A change of heart.**

Summary: Shishido's first Christmas with his new family. Join him as he discovers the family that he had ever wanted was just around him, waiting for him to realize.

Note: Another Christmas drabble. Family themed. Shishido PoV. Sort of sequel to Only if and Prince of tennis, the musical adventure.

Rating: G

Part three of the Shishido stories:

**Only if**

**Prince of tennis, the musical adventure**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's that time of the year again.

An event that I have never looked forward to as a child.

I mean, look, I'm not really the festive kind and all but…you know what happened to me…

Ever since I was a kid, Christmas was just the same as any day. No difference whatsoever.

I honestly thought that nothing would change my mind about this…

Frankly….I was wrong.

This year something happened.

Something that would have probably changed my outlook in life forever.

I wouldn't elaborate on it, though, since I know that you know what I'm talking about.

Moving on, a lot of thing has happened since then. The musical play, for one. That's where I met my mother.

Sakaki Fei.

She's a really nice lady, pretty too!

I'm getting out of the topic….

Geki Dasa….

I had also discovered that I wouldn't have to face any siblings anytime soon, it just so happened that Fei-san….I mean, Mom… isn't capable of having any children, she joked about it as the reason why Kantoku….father… was so uptight about everything.

She also thanked me for softening him up because of the fact that I came into their lives…

"Ryou?"

Speaking of…

"Yes Mom?" I ask as I turn around. She smiled at me. "Your Father and I are downstairs and your friends are already here. Ready to face your first Christmas?" She asked.

First Chritsmas…yep. I smile at her. "You bet." I say as I follow her out.

Truth be told, this is technically my first Christmas. As I have said earlier, I never…well me former family had never celebrated Christmas…or even new year.

I shrug as I go down the stairs.

"Finally." I look up at the familiar voice. "K-Katsu-nii!!" I say as I look at my older brother in shock.

"Oi. You look like you seen a ghost." He said jokingly.

"You're here!!" I say.

"Of course I am." He grins. I look at my parents in question. They both smile at me and Father steps forward.

"Katsu is above 18 years of age, therefore he cannot be adopted anymore…but regardless of that fact… he decided to move in here as well."

That figures…..then what about…

"Don't worry about them, Ryou. They can our biological parents can take care of themselves.." he says, as if reading my mind.

I smile at him.

"Now come on. Your friends might have finished all the food there, especially the red head." He says.

I follow everyone in the dining room and sure enough I saw Gakuto helping himself to what seemed to be like his second round around the food, with Yuushi behind him in an attempt to stop him from overeating.

Atobe and Jirou were in the corner and were looking at me with almost identical smiles..yep, Atobe must be drunk.

Hiyoshi and Taki aren't here, I suppose that they found one of the secluded areas in the area.

Kabaji just ended a phone call, a soft expression on his face, which was a first for me. It's probably that power player from Seigaku.

Now where is the person that I've been looking—

"Looking for your boyfriend, little brother?" I hear Katsu ask.

"Eto…I think I saw Ootori-kun by the fountain in the garden." Mother says with a thoughtful expression.

"It's snowing outside. He might catch a cold…" Father follows giving me a look.

I nod in comprehension. "I'll get him!" I say as I run outside.

Sure enough, I see him by the fountain.

"Oi! Choutaro!!" I call out. He turns around.

"Ryou! Merry Christmas!" he greets as he hands me a gift, wrapped in silver wrappings.

"Hey thanks! My gift for you is under the tree, come on!" I say.

Ora? Why isn't he moving?

"Choutaro?" I ask him and he smiles at me as he gestures to the window.

I look and see a sight that made me feel warm all over.

Everyone, even Taki and Hiyoshi who were previously missing, were looking at us with smiles on their faces.

"This is your family Ryou…." Choutaro whispers from behind me, a hand on each of my shoulders.

"My…family." I say as I feel a smile forming on my face.

Choutaro nods at me and takes hold of my hand. "Let's go and join them, ne?" he says and I nod.

As we go inside I can't help but leave my previous thoughts of not caring about Christmas and treating it the way I would treat any other day.

I guess it's time that I have a change of heart, especially when I have never felt so complete in my entire life.

Finally, for the first time I welcome the warmth of the people around me and most of all….the fate and love that eventually bought us together.

Merry Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloodysamurai: Yep. Part three of the series complete!! Review?


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
